Kejutan ?
by Kaganame R
Summary: Karna saya gak pandai bikin Summary. Langsung baca aja ya !


**Kejutan ?**

**By Zenka-Chan**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aneh, Typo, Amburadul**

Cerita pertama yang di publish dan masih banyak kekurangan, judul tidak sesuai dengan isi !

Minta bantuannya ya !

**Don't like Don't Read**

Malam Hari di sebuah restaurant.

Terlihat dua anak manusia berbeda gender sedang makan malam dan bercakap-cakap dengan riang, walaupun tidak bisa dibilang bercakap-cakap karena yang berbicara hanya si gadis dan laki-laki di depannya yang sangat tampan hanya menjawab seadanya.

Laki-Laki itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke sedangkan si gadis bernama Haruno Sakura yang tidak lain adalah pacarnya si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Sakura ?"akhirnya lelaki Uchiha itu berucap,"Ya, ada apa Sasuke-Kun ?" jawab si gadis buble gum itu.

"Aku ada berita yang entah menurutmu berita itu bagus atau buruk",ucap Sasuke dengan expresi datarnya.

"Memangnya berita apa Sasuke-Kun ? cepat katakan jangan buat aku penasaran ?" kata Sakura dengan wajah penasaran

"Besok aku akan ke Korea" jawab Sasuke.

"Apa ? kenapa mendadak sekali ? memangnya ada apa Sasuke-Kun ?"tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Hahh, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin ke Korea Sakura,tapi Kak Itachi sedang sakit jadi dia tidak bisa mengurus perusahaan yang ada di sana"Ucap Sasuke

"Jadi kau akan menggantikannya ?,begitu maksudmu Sasuke-Kun ?"

"Hn"jawaban singkat Sasuke, dan 'Hn' yang dikatakan Sasuke mungkin hanya Sakura saja yang tahu.

"Berapa lama kau di sana Sasuke-Kun ?" tanya Sakura,"Aku juga tidak tahu,mungkin sampai Kak Itachi sembuh".ucap Sasuke

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan lama, kau tidak usah khawatir seperti itu,atau kau hanya takut karna akan merindukanku ya ?"kata Sasuke mencoba menghibur Sakura yang sepertinya tidak suka akan kepergian Sasuke yang mendadak.

"Huhh dasar Uchiha narsis,kau ini terlalu PD Sasuke-Kun,mana mungkin aku merindukanmu "Jawab Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Huhh Dasar Sakura, mengaku saja dehhh ?"Jawab Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Emmm,Sasuke-Kun kita pulang ya, sepertinya sudah malam ?" kata Sakura sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Hn,ayo"ajak Sasuke. Sasuke membayar makanan yang telah mereka makan kemudian melangkah ke arah Parkiran Motor untuk mengambil motor Sasuke.

"Sakura pakai helm dan jaketnya"perintah Sakura

"Ahhh Sasuke-Kun aku tidak mau,aku pakai helmnya saja ya ?"pinta Sakura, Sakura memang dari dulu tidak suka memakai jaket, walaupun selalu membawa jaket itupun tidak dipakai.

"Hahh kau ini nanti kau tidak dipakai kau bisa sakit"kata Sasuke sambil memakaikab Sakura jaket. "Ayo naik" pinta Sasuke setelah selesai memakaikan jaket pada Sakura.

"Baiklah"jawab Sakura, dan akhirnya motor Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, diperjalanan "Emm Sasuke-Kun besok kau berangkat jam berapa ?"tanya Sakura.

"Aku berangkat jam 8"jawab Sasuke."Hmmm" terdengar gumaman Sakura.

Setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit mereka sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

"Sakura sudah sampai"kata Sasuke."Ya baiklah,terima kasih tidak mampir dulu ?"tanya Sakura

"Tidak usah ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau tidur"perintah Sasuke lagi

"Emm ya baiklah, selamat malam Sasuke-Kun"Kata Sakura sambil melenggang pergi masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hn"setelah jawaban nan singkat dari sang Uchiha Bungsu itu, Sasuke mulai mengendarai motornya untuk pulang ke rumah. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk pulang ke rumahnya, karena jarak rumah Sakura ke rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Tadaima"ucap Sasuke setelah masuk ke rumahnya, tetapi tidak ada jawaban karena mungkin semua sudah pada tidur. Sasuke berjalan ke dapur mengambil segelas air putih dan menengguknya sampai habis,setelah itu Sasuke berjalan ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya, hari ini mungkin adalah hari yang melelahkan. Karena terlalu lelah Sasuke mulai mengarungi alam mimpinya.

Kringggg...Kringggg...

Terdengar suara alarm dari sebuah kamar bernuansa pink

"Uhmm, sudah pagi, aku harus ke rumah Sasuke-Kun"Gadis merah muda itu bergegas melakukan ritual pagi harinya.

Ya hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Sasuke ke Korea, beruntung bagi Sakura karena hari ini hari minggu dan tidak ada jam kuliah , jadi dia bisa mengantar Sasuke ke bandara.

Setelah melakukan ritual paginya Sakura berganti baju dan sedikit memoleskan make-up ke dia turun ke bawah untuk sarapa pagi bersama keluarganya.

"Selamat pagi Pa, Ma"kata Sakura riang, sesampainya di ruang makan

"Selamat Pagi Sakura-Chan, wahh pagi-pagi sudah rapi mau kemana Sakura-Chan ?  
"Aku mau ke rumah Sasuke Ma, hari ini dia akan ke Korea, menggantikan Kak Itachi memimpin perusahaan karena Kak Itachi sedang sakit" jawab Sakura panjang lebar.

"Oh, hebat juga dia masih muda sudah bisa memimpin perusahaan"kata Ayah Sakura,akhirnya mereka memulai sarapan paginya dengan tenang.

Sementara keluarga Haruno memulai sarapan paginya, Keluarga Uchiha sedang sibuk membantu Sasuke berkemas.

Walaupun sebenarnya sudah selesai, tapi Ibu Sasuke terus menanyai Sasuke tentang bawaannya agar tidak ada yang ketinggalan mulai dari baju, celana, sampai hal-hal yang mungkin tidak penting seperti

"Sasuke, kau sudah bawa sabun dan peralatan mandi belum ?"tanya Mikoto,ya Uchiha Mikoto adalah Ibu Sasuke dan Uchiha Fugaku adalah ayah Sasuke.

"Ibu, itu nanti di sana sudah ada, sudahlah tidak ada yang tertinggal. Sekarang bisakah kita mulai sarapannya aku sudah lapar " kata Sasuke memelas.

"Itu benar Mikoto, kau tidak lihat apa wajah Sasuke yang sudah seperti orang kelaparan itu" kata Fugaku sambil tertawa, Mikoto lalu melihat Sasuke dan segera mengajaknya ke ruang makan untuk sarapan tentunya memang mau apa lagi selain sarapan ?.

"Baiklah Sasuke makan yang banyak ya"kata Mikoto

"Selamat Makan"ucap mereka bertiga, bertiga ? tentu saja karena si Uchiha Sulung sedang ada di Korea bersama istri tercintanya.

Di tengah kegiatan sarapan keluarga Uchiha."Aku selesai" kata Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya

Tok...Tok...Tok

Terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk

"Biar aku saja yang buka" kata Sasuke

"Ya baiklah" kata Mikoto. Sasuke melangkah ke depan rumahnya untuk membukakan pintu orang yang bertamu pagi-pagi ini.

"Selamat pagi Sasuke-Kun"kata gadis di depan Sasuke, setelah Sasuke membuka pintu. Dan Sasuke sudah menebak bahwa yang datang adalah pacarnya Haruno Sakura.

"Hn,masuklah"kata Sasuke mempersilahkan Sakura masuk

"Siapa yang datang Sasuke ?" tanya Mikoto yang membawa segelas kopi untuk suaminya.

"Selamat pagi Paman, Bibi " sapa Sakura ramah pada ayah dan ibu Sasuke.

"Oh, kabar Sakura ?"kata Mikoto setelah menyerahkan Kopi pada suaminya .

"Ayo silahkan duduk Sakura ?" ucap Mikoto lagi.

"Bagaiman kabar Ayahmu Sakura ?"tanya Fugaku

"Ayah baik,Paman. Beliau juga titip salam pada anda "kata Sakura sopan

"Ahahahaha biasa saja Sakura tidak usah terlalu kaku di hadapanku, titipkan salamku juga pada Ayahmu ya " ucap Fugaku

"Hehehehe,tentu Paman" jawab Sakura sambil tertawa garing.

"Ayah, Ibu aku berangkat dulu,Sakura ayo"Kata Sasuke

"Ehh iya Sasuke-Kun" kata Sakura

"Hati-hati dijalan Sasuke"kata Mikoto

Mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke segera pergi ke bandara setelah mengucapkan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

Sesampainya di bandara, pesawat Sasuke sudah akan berangkat.

"Sasuke-Kun cepat kembali ya aku menunggumu,hati-hati disana"kata Sakura, air mata ikut jatuh dari matanya

"Iya aku akan cepat pulang, jangan menangis"Kata Sasuke karena Sakura mulai mengis. Sasuke memberikan sebuah gelang dan memeluk Sakura seraya berkata

"Jaga baik-baik gelang ini Sakura,aku pergi dan jangan menangis lagi "Sasuke melepas pelukannya pada Sakura dan melangkah pergi.

"Pasti Sasuke-Kun" kata Sakura sambil mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke yang sudah agak jauh. Sasuke menengok ke arah Sakura dan berkata"I love you,Cherry"

"I love you too,Sasu-Kun"jawab Sakura.

Setelah itu Pesawat yang membawa Sasuke berngkat. Setelah mengantar Sasuke , Sakura memutuskan untuk main ke Apartemen Sahabatnya yang bernama Ino Yamanaka.

Sesampainya di apartemen Sakura memencet bel apartemen Ino beberapa kali dan munculah sosok berambut pirang di kucir kuda dari balik pintu.

"Hai Forehead,ayo masuk"kata Ino mempersilahkan Sakura masuk."Huhh dasar Ino-Pig"ejek Sakura

"Mau minum apa Sakura ?,huhhh aku sedang bosan hari ini untung kau kesini Sakura jadi aku tidak terlalu kesepian"kata Ino

"Juice Jeruk saja, memangnya kekasihmu si Sai itu kemana, Pig ?" tanya Sakura. "Dia ke Paris kemarin untuk pameran lukisan"kata Ino melangkah ke dapur untuk ambil minum.

"Heii Pig,bagaimana kalau kita ke taman biasa dan main basket , sudah lama kita tidak kesana kan ?"saran Sakura

"Hmmm benar juga, sebentar ya aku ganti baju dan ambil bola basketnya "kata Ino sambil menyerahkan minum pada Sakura,dan melenggang pergi untuk ganti baju dan mangembil bola.

Sakura langsung menengak habis minumannya, karena memang daritadi dia sudah kehausan.

"Ayo Sakura, kita naik sepeda saja ya, Aku malas bawa mobil" Kata Ino sambil berjalan ke Garasi. Ino memang punya dua sepeda jadi mengajak Sakura naik sepeda.

"Hmmm ide bagus baiklah"kata Sakura mengikuti Ino dari belakang dan menagkap bola yang dilemparkan Ino dengan lincah.

Setelah itu mereka segera menaiki sepeda dan berangkat ke taman untuk main basket seperti yang direncanakan. Ino dan Sakura berbincang sepanjang jalan. Suasana hari ini juga turut mendukung tidak terlalu panas dan sejuk udaranaya suasana yang pas untuk berjalan-jalan.

Sesampainya di taman mereka langsung ke lapanangan basket. Sebelum bermain Ino dan Sakura pemanasan dulu. Setelah itu mereka langsung bermain Basket one by one.

Dari dulu Sakura dan Ino memang suka main basket, sejak SMP Ino dan Sakura juga teman-taman lainnya sering main bola di Taman itu. Tidak hanya masa SMP, masa SMA pun juga mereka sering main ke taman itu, sejak SMP sampai SMA mereka selalu bersama bahkan sampai kuliah mereka kuliah di tempat yang sama hanya saja berbeda jurusan,tapi sejak kuliah mereka jarang bermain seperti ini.

"Di sini sepi sekali ya Sakura"keluh Ino sambil bersandar pada salah satu kursi di pinggir lapangan. Mereka sudah selesai main basket.

"Ya kau benar, lain kali kita harus mengajak mereka semua agar ramai, kau setuju?"tanya Sakura

"Tentu saja,kita tunggu waktu yang tepat,Ayo pulang sudah siang"kata pulang karena hari sudah mulai siang,tapi Sakura tidak pulang dia masih di apartemen Ino dan saling mengobrol sampai hari menjelang sore.

"Ino-Pig aku pulang dulu ya, sudah sore nih" kata Sakura sambil menelpon sopirnya untuk menjemputnya.

"Oh ya baiklah, mau kuantar ?"tanya Ino

"Ahh tidak usaha, aku sudah telfon sopir untuk menjemputku, jaa Ino-Pig "kata Sakura melenggang pergi keluar dari rumah Ino.

"Jaa Forehead"jawab Ino .

Mobil Sakura melaju ke rumahnya. "Sudah sampai Nona muda"kata supir setelah mereka sampai."Oh terima kasih Kakashi"kata Sakura.

"Tadaima"ucap Sakura seraya masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hei Sakura-Chan dari mana saja kau sore-sore begini baru pulang ?"Kata Haruno Karin alias kakaknya Sakura

"Hahhh Kakak, kapan sampai kenapa tidak menelfon aku ?"kata Sakura menghambur kepelukan kakaknya.

"Aku baru sampai siang tadi, dan katanya kau mengantar si Pantat Ayam itu ke bandara, jadi aku tidak mau mengganggu saja"kata Karin sambil nyengir

"Dia bukan pantat Ayam Kak, ya begitulah,setelah itu aku mampir ke rumah Ino sampai sore,hehehehehehehe"kata Sakura,"Oh ya kakak kenapa pulang ? lalu Mama, Papa kemana ?"

"Ya begitulah Mama, Papa pergi seminggu ke London katanya ada urusan di sana, jadi aku di minta untuk menjagamu, lagipula aku juga sedang tidak ada kerjaan"kata Karin sambil menyeruput teh yang dibuatnya tadi.

"Lalu Kak Sui mana ?kenapa tidak diajak?"tanya Sakura. "Dia masih ada pekerjaan jadi tidak ikut memangnya kenapa ?,lagipula aku malah senang dia tidak ikut aku jadi lebih merasa bebas, dan itu sangat menyenangkan,hahhhhh"kata Karin panjang lebar

"Walaupun begitu dia itu tetap suamimu Kak,hahahahahahaha, aku ke atas dulu ya "Kata Sakura sambil berangkat menuju kamarnya."Hmmm"jawab Karin

'Hahh adikku ternyata sudah besar tak terasa sepertinya aku ini sudah tua sekali ya,hmm kalau dipikir-pikir aku tidak pulang sudah lima tahun,ternyata lama juga ya'pikir Karin

"Lebih baik aku nonton TV saja deh"kata Karin mulai menyetel Tvnya.

Drttt...Drtttt...Drttttt

koko ni aru no wa  
kimi ga ima made eranda michi no  
kotae tachi yo  
hora jishin motte susumeba ii  
totemo shizen na no  
ame agari no ASUFARUTO ni  
niji ga kakaru you ni

terdengar ringtone hp Sakura , menandakan ada telfon untuknya

"Hmm siapa sih menelpon malam-malam begini"kata Sakura sambil mengambil hpnya.

'Sasuke-Kun'tertera nama pacarnya di layar telfon Sakura segera mengangkatnya. "Halo Sasuke-Kun, kau sudah sampai ?"kata Sakura

"Hn, sudah dari tadi, kau sudah makan Saku ?"tanya Sasuke."Hehehe belum, aku baru mau makan tapi kau malah telfon"kata Sakura, sebenarnya dia senang sekali Sasuke menelfon karena sebelum berangkat tadi Sasuke berpesan padanya untuk tidak menelfonnya lebih dulu.

"Ya sudah sana kau makan dulu"perintah Sasuke, bersamaan dengan kata Sasuke suara teriakan menggema di rumah "Sakura cepat turun ayo makan dulu"kata Karin dari dapur.

"Iya kak,sebentar" jawab Sakura setelah menjauhkan telefon dari telinganya

"Siapa Sakura ? Kakakmu ?"tanya Sasuke

"Iya dia pulang tadi, sudah ya Sasuke Jaa"kata Sakura,"Hn jaa Saku" setelah Sasuke mengucapkan itu sambungan tertutup dan Sakura segera melangkah ke Dapur untuk makan malam bersama kakaknya yang cerewet itu.

"Kau lama sekali sih Sakura ?"tanya Karin agak ketus. "Maaf Kak,tadi ada yang telfon, tidak baik jika ada telfon tidak diangkat hehehe"kata Sakura

"Dasar, kata-katamu terlalu bijak Sakura, bilang saja dari si Pantat Ayam itu "ketus Karin.

"hehehe mungkin ? sudahlah ayo makan !" kata Sakura

Seminggu Kemudian...

Sakura mondar-mandir di kamarnya,

"Huhh.. udah seminggu Sasuke-Kun kok nggak ngasih kabar sih. Kenapa ya ?, apa dia sibuk sampai lupa sama pacarnya sendiri, emangnya gak bisa apa curi-curi waktu dikit gitu !", katanya

"Sakura !, jalan jalan yukk", teriak Karin

"Iyaaaaa",jawab Sakura, daripada di rumah mending jalan-jalan dehh..

Di Kantor Sasuke

"Dobe gimana menurutmu, aku gak kasih kabar seminggu ke dia, besok dia ulang tahun bagusnya kasih kado apa ?", kata Sasuke pada sahabatnya

"Dasar pacar kurang ajar. Kenapa gak kasih kejutan aja ? !", jawab Naruto dengan santai.

"Tumben idemu bagus. Tapi kejutan apa ?",

"Kau kan jenius masak gak tau sih ? sini-sini deketin telinga lo Teme",

"Wahh bener tuh, ok ok deh kali ini gue ikutin cara lo Dobe.",

"Balasannya traktir ramen sepuasnya Teme", Kata Naruto disertai cengirannya.

"Hn",

Malam hari dikamar Sakura

Drttt drttt

**From : Sasuke-Kun**

**Sakura datanglah ke taman tempat biasa !**

"Ehh Sasuke-kun sudah pulang ? kenapa gak bilang-bilang ya", kata Sakura setengah kaget ditambahin bumbu jengkel.

SKIP TIME

Di Taman...

"Sakura !, kesini", kata Sasuke

"Huhh, kenapa gak kasih kabar sama sekali kalau mau pulang ? ", kata Sakura setelah sampai di depan Sasuke.

"Iya maaf Saku. Ayo ikut aku !", Kata Sasuke sambil menyeret Sakura ?

"Ehh Sasuke-Kun itu apa ?"kata Sakura yang melihat kejutan dari Sasuke. Sebuah meja dengan dua kursi juga kue ulang tahun ditengahnya, juga tempat yang dihias seromantis mungkin ..(maaf author gak bisa ngejelasin XD)

"Saku, maafin aku gak kasih kabar seminggu, aku sibuk banget dan _Otanjoubi Omedetou Sakura-chan_!. Ayo duduk !", Kata Sasuke, "Sekarang ucapin permintaan dan tiup lilinnya ",

"Terima Kasih Sasuke-Kun. Hari ini akan selalu kuingat ", kata Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke. Bersamaan dengan itu kembang api meluncur di langit dengan indahnya...

SELESAI !

Maaf kalau ada kesamaan ide,

Ini Cuma iseng-iseng semata,..

Review pleasee !


End file.
